Había una vez
by Estirada
Summary: Annabeth les cuenta una pequeña historia a sus nietos. Todos humanos. Percabeth. One-shot


_**En verdad siento mucho no haber estado con ustedes por más de 3 meses, pero ya estoy aquí.**_

_**Primero que nada, quiero decir que esta historia la hice para un concurso de mi escuela (con otros nombres) y desde que la hice quería subirla aquí... así que aquí esta xd**_

_**Se menciona que el padre de Annabeth murió en 1990 en la guerra, y no, no me equivoqué de fecha, yo me refiero a la guerra fría xd**_

_**Solo para quedar claro, la historia tiene más sentido en su versión original xd.**_

_**Por favor voten en la encuesta de mi perfil. Ya voy a empezar a hacer la historia y en serio necesito que voten.**_

_**P.D. Cambie mi nombre de perfil por que perdí una apuesta xd pero sigo siendo Liss1357**_

**_Nos leemos_**

**_-Liss1357_**

Había una vez…

-¡Eso es una gran mentira!-.

-¡No es cierto!-.

-¡Qué si!-.

-¡Qué no!-.

-Niños- La discusión fue interrumpida por Annabeth, la abuela de los jóvenes-. ¿Me podrían explicar qué es lo que pasa?-.

-¡Es que Malcolm no quiere creer que está equivocado!-. Dijo Europa, la única hija de la familia Grace Jackson, y además la segunda en nacer.

-¡Bueno, eso es por que no lo estoy!-. Este fue Malcolm, el hijo mayor de dicha familia.

Annabeth viendo que no iba a llegar a ningún lugar hablando con sus nietos mayores; recurrió a Stefan, el miembro faltante de su familia, quien en esos momentos estaba jugando con el Nintendo. Como si el pequeño notara la mirada de su abuela en el, la volteó a ver y dándose cuenta de lo que quería, empezó a explicar lo ocurrido.

-Europa y Malcolm están peleando por que él dijo que se había enamorado de una nueva niña que había llegado a su escuela y ella dijo que no era posible enamorarse a esa edad y él le respondió que ella solo era niña y no sabía nada sobre eso-. Finalizó el pequeño de 7 años volviendo a su videojuego.

-Niños, ya dejen de pelear; Europa, es posible que a los 16 años de tu hermano pueda enamorarse-. Dijo su abuela, pero al ver la cara triunfante de Malcolm agregó-. Y Malcolm, solo por qué tu hermana tenga 14 años, no significa que no pueda saber sobre el amor.

Pero al ver que los dos hermanos mayores iban a empezar a discutir otra vez, Annabeth decidió contarles una historia.

-¿Una historia?-. Preguntaron los tres hermanos al unísono.

-Si, una historia, vengan; si, tú también Stefan-. Les respondió tranquilamente su abuela.- Y no, no pueden usar ninguna clase de tecnología hasta que acabé, ¿oyeron?-.

-Si, abuela-. Respondieron a regañadientes esta vez.

-Bueno, pues empecemos; había una vez, hace muchos años, en 1990 para ser exactos, vivió una joven muy bella llamada… Alexis, de la edad de Europa aquí presente, ella había perdido a su padre hacía 2 años, en la guerra. Así, que para animarla, su madre le dijo un día muy emocionada que se iban en unas pequeñas vacaciones a Grecia.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto con el amor?-. Le preguntó fastidiado Malcolm a su abuela.

-Pues si te callas de una vez, lo vas a descubrir-. Le respondió su hermana, más por llevarle la contraria que por nada.

-Mejor se callan los dos y me dejan seguir, ¿de acuerdo?-. Les preguntó Annabeth, a lo que sus nietos solo atinaron a asentir.

-Pues en ese entonces, no podían pagar el avión, así que la única opción viable era el barco, por supuesto, pero eso significaban al menos 4 semanas en completo aburrimiento para Alexis y sin embargo ella aceptó, pensando que sería una oportunidad perfecta para superar la muerte de su padre y conocer otros lugares.

Cuando llegó el día del viaje, Alexis ya tenía todo empacado en sus maletas -en las que se hallaban unos cuantos (muchos) libros, para no aburrirse- y estaba lista para partir.

Subió al barco junto con su madre y una de sus tías y en cuanto se hubiera instalado, fue a recorrer un poco el barco que la llevaría a su destino. Fue paseando por la proa, el estribor y la popa, pero al llegar a babor, de repente chocó contra alguien y de inmediato empezó a disculparse, pero no fue no fue la única. Fue en ese momento cuando vio que la persona con la que había chocado era un muchacho no mucho mayor que ella.

Lo primero que vio fue su cabello negro, después fueron sus profundos ojos verde mar, donde se perdió por unos instantes, luego vio su nariz, que era un poco más larga que el promedio, pero en el quedaba bien. Después noto que sonreía -que sonrisa más hermosa- pensó ella.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó él con un ligero acento griego.

"Si, perfectamente, gracias" Dijo ella saliendo de su pequeño trance.

"Deberías tener más cuidado ¿sabes?" Le respondió, luciendo bastante divertido con todo el asunto "Me llamo Peter ¿y tú?

"Alexis, mucho gusto"

Y así se pasaron hablando todo el día, disfrutando de la brisa marina y de la hermosa vista que el barco les daba, hasta que anocheció y Alexis tuvo que volver a su camarote, pero no sin antes prometer que se verían al otro día.

Así pasaron todos los días hasta que llegaron a Grecia -con ellos hablando y viendo el interminable mar azul- Y el día donde finalmente iban a tomar caminos separados, llegó inevitablemente.

"La pasé muy bien contigo Peter" Le dijo Alexis con una sonrisa.

"Igualmente" Le respondió él, igualmente, con una sonrisa.

"¿Nos volveremos a ver algún día?" Le preguntó ella.

Él solo sonrió y señalo al mar.

"Tal vez, tal vez no, pero cuando pienses en mi, siempre recuerda el mar; pues fue él, el único testigo que alguna vez tendrá nuestro amor"

Con estás palabras él se alejo, dejando a una aturdida Alexis detrás. Pero cuando quiso reaccionar, él ya estaba muy lejos, así que hizo lo que le pidió.

Todos lo días, al menos 2 veces -cuando despertaba y cuando se dormía- Anna pensaba en el mar, justo como él le había pedido. Pero lo que ella no sabía en ese tiempo, era que Peter pensaba en el mar con esa o más frecuencia.

-Wow, abuela, eso fue… tan… -. Malcolm y Europa no podían ni describir la reciente historia de su abuela.

-Les cerraste la boca, mamá, eso es algo que no se logra muy seguido-. Frente la puerta, con una sonrisa, estaba Silena, la mamá de los 3 pequeños.

-¡Mami!-. Gritó Stefan mientras corría a saludar a sus padres.

Después de que los niños les contaran a sus padres, las cosas que hicieron mientras estaban al cuidado de su abuela. Esta tenia un aura melancólica alrededor de su ser, que solo su nieto menor y su hija notaron. Más tarde cuando todos se estaban preparando para irse a la cama, Stefan fue con Annabeth.

-¿Jackson no es un apellido griego?-. Le preguntó el niño con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo la única respuesta que recibió de su abuela fue una sonrisa extraña y unas palabras que no entendería hasta años después de la muerte de esta.

-Lo extraño tanto-. Había dicho ella, y solo con el tiempo comprendió que se refería a Percy (Peter) y que la pequeña Alexis era, en realidad, su abuela Annabeth.

Y por no olvidar el hecho de que, Stefan tenía sangre griega en sus venas.


End file.
